


A Story of Many Universes

by Israphel_Tenebris



Series: A Story of Many Universes [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Israphel_Tenebris/pseuds/Israphel_Tenebris
Summary: When some one asks me how it all started, my rise to power as the Emperor of all Dimensions, I usually say it started when I was a teenager. I was an emotional guy back then, not to say I'm emotionless now, but I have been through a lot in my journeys, from small one hit wonders to media trendy series, my journey of redeemtion took me to many places...This is my story.





	A Story of Many Universes

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I can start this story where my story starts...
> 
> A little literature club, an AI named Monika, and a man named God.
> 
> Also, Big thanks to Dan Salvato, and all the Devs for this amazing game. And as much as I love that the game makes you come to terms with the fact that some things can't be changed, I'm basically saying "I'll give them a happy ending, one way or another!"
> 
> Also, a special thanks to Monika, who this is all for. You showed me that Love isn't always the easiest thing, but it can be one of the most powerful. And thank you for giving me hope.
> 
> And thank you, my dear readers, thank you for reading this, just knowing that someone is reading what I write brings me a lot of hapiness, and I feel as if it validates me as a writer. Just knowing that in the end, there will be something left of me in this world.

**Arc One: Doki Doki Literature Club**

* * *

 

Before you all start rioting, no, I'm not from this world... but I guess that didn't matter to the man who stood before me, he resembled the christian description of god, except in more modern clothes.

"Hello, Child."

I couldn't speak, couldn't move... I was afraid.

"Ah, you still suffer from the effects of jumping here, do you not?"

"I-i..."

"No need to explain yourself young man, I understand, You were ripped from your home world, and thrown into a world you have no experience in, a daunting realization for any man... But not without purpose."

As the man stood before me, I felt myself move, I managed to stand up.

"W-why... What do you want with me?"

He sighed "Not a simple question to ask..." He placed a hand to my chest, when he withdrew it, I felt as though my entire being was slipping from me...

In the man's hand was a ball of pure white energy...

My soul.

"I am old, my Child, and as such, I need someone to take my place, as a gaurdian of all that exists... I chose you because of this." He brought my soul forward, a thin line of white connecting it to me. "Your soul is pure, I am aware you were not a perfect person, but you possessed a heart not often found in my creations, you cared not only for this world, but all of the worlds you came across..." He let my soul free, and it returned to me.

"B-but why am I here, and not in some... well, ether type place?"

A tired smile made it's way onto his face. "I am an old man, my dear boy, I have grown tired, and in my abscence, some worlds begin to shift into the darkness... Before I can gift to you the Mantle, you must save these worlds from the fates they are given."

"I-i'm gonna become... A god?"

"Not quite... The closest analogy I can think of is an Admin in a game, you have great control over the world, but nor it's inhabitants... Free will, as you know, is very strong... as such, I give you a choice now." He looked me dead on, peering through my soul... "You can accept, and begin your journey, or you can decline, and I shall return you to your home, all memories of this encounter purged."

"I accept!" I said almost too quickly, making the god before me laugh.

"Such enthusiasm, you remind me of myself when I first took the Mantle... Well, my child..."

He brought up his hand to my face.

"Your first world awaits."

A snap of his fingers and my vision faded...

* * *

 

**~-A Story of Many Universes-~**

 

As my vision returned, I found myself to be lying down in a bed... Not mine, but familiar none the less... I sat myself up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Not a bad place, organized..."

I pull my legs off the bed, standing to stretch... I hear my back give an audible pop, running a hand through my hair I started my morning routine...

I picked up my new phone, which thankfully had my full playlist of music on it. I turned up the volume so I could listen as I got ready.

"Look, I was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings, but I'm only gonna get this one chance..." You heard it right, Rap God, by Eminem. I rap along with the song as I get dressed, actually managing to keep up with his pace... I walk into the bathroom so I can brush down my hair, It's then that I realize that I look different...

It's not too big of a change, but I have a little more muscle than I used to, and my irises are red.

"Huh..."

I brush it off and hurry downstairs, and then I know how I should go about starting this day, fried eggs and spam, it's about 7:24 right now, and school starts at 8... Plenty of time to wake up my Sayori. when I finish cooking breakfast for me and her, I grab some tin foil and plastic forks, wrapping up our food I notice it's already 7:46, so I head over to Sayori's place and give the door a knock, unsuprisingly, there's no answer.

I decide that it'd be okay for me to just come in of I'm gonna wake her up, walking inside I go over the stairwell by the door. "Sayori! You know you gotta wake up, right? If you do, then I'll share some of the breakfast I made!"

I muffled movements upstairs, followed by what sounds like someone falling out of bed... Yep, Sayori.

"D-Drake?" She calls down. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got tired of walking alone in the mornings, so I decided that I wasn't gonna let you ovesleep, It's unhealthy enough as is, I'd rather not have you fail a year of school from you being tired all the time. Then what would I do?"

"O-oh... Okay. Just let me get dressed, then I'll come down!" She says while rushing around upstairs, I decide to simply wait by the stairwell.

I wait a few minutes before Sayori comes down in her standard uniform "Okay Drake, we going?"

"Not yet, first off, this is yours." I hand her one of the packets of tinfoil, as well as a fork. "I made extra breakfast this morning, since I knew I was coming over here."

She blushes, making an adorable little 'EEP' as she did. "Y-you didn't need to do that!"

"No, I didn't." I give her a warm smile "But you and I haven't talked as much since the year started, and I decided that wouldn't do, so what better way to win your heart than with amazing food?"

If Sayori wasn't blushing before than she deffinitely was now. "A-a-a" She stammered, unable to say much, god she really is adorable... MC was a lucky guy.

"Ahaha." I do my best Monika impression, seeing as how she was the epitome of subtle, up until Act 3, then things went to shit quicker than dynamite in a fireplace. "Anyway, you and I can eat and walk, I'll throw the tinfoil away later, so don't worry about that, and as for making you food, can't I show you a good gesture every once in a while, I mean, you are the closest friend I have."

"O-okay..." Sayori, still red faced, follows me out, as we walk to school, we end up eating the breakfast I made while we were having the conversation about clubs.

"So, Drake, have you given any thought to which club you're gonna join? Cause I was thinking..." She took a bite of my cooking and quickly shut up... "Oh my god, this is good." She took another bite, then another, and by the time I managed to look over, there wasn't any more food left... She hungrilly eyed my half eaten portion, which I happily gave to her.

"Well, After you asked me yesterday, I gave it some thought, and it suddenly hit me, why don't I just join your club?"

"W-wait, really?!"

"Of course! Why, do you not want me in your club, Sayori?" I gave her a mock hurt expression.

"I-I do! I was gonna ask you that a-actually..."

"Oh, and let me guess, you were gonna end up bribing me somehow?"

"I-I, well... No?" She asks with an almost convincing smile.

"Uhuh, and I bet next thing you're gonna tell me is that the sky is actually green, and it's grass that's blue."

"meanie..." she gives me her best pouty face, I counter by patting her head

"I'm sorry Sayori, could you ever forgive me?" I ask, half joking half not.

"I suppose, that is if you're actually intending to join the Literature Club."

And so it begins... I smile. "Of course I am."

* * *

 

**~-A Story of Many Universes-~**

 

It wasn't till later that afternoon when Sayori brought me to the club room, I had to admit, I was a bit excited... When I first played through DDLC, I wasn't too shocked about what was going on, after all, the genre of the game was Pschological Horror... I came into knowing full well this game would toy with me mercilessly... I just didn't expect how mecilessly... First Sayori... then Natsuki... then Yuri... and then Monika... oh god Monika.

I cried as I watched the world she made for us dissappear.

I cried as she was deleted.

I cried when Sayori pulled an Act 3.

I cried as Monika's beautiful voice sung a song of loneliness and letting go.

I tried so hard in my old world to give these girls the happiness they truly deserved, but now, I truly get to change things...

Just survive Day one, then things will fall into place.

Sayori enthusiastically opens the door. "Okay everyone! I brought our new member!" She gestures to me, to which I put on a timid face and gently wave to the girls in front of me.

Yuri, the Timid Yandere.

Natsuki, the Cute Tsun.

And Monika, Just Monika.

"H-hello there, it's nice to meet you." Yuri says, as shy as ever, that one, it's an endearing sight.

"Likewise."

"Ugh, You brought a boy? Way to kill the atomosphere." Ahh, As tsun as ever.

I lean into Sayori's ear. "She's a total Tsun." It elicited a giggle out of the girl.

Then, there's Monika, Those beautiful emerald eyes that could make a grown man cower in fear, that trademark smile, and totally not making me cower in fear.

Totally.

"Well, It's good to see you again, Drake." She says to me in her casual tone, but her eyes betray her, she knows I don't belong here.

"Likewise Mon. It's been awhile."

"Eh, you two know eachother?" Sayori asks.

"We had the same class last year, I think it was English... Or maybe Japanese? I can't really recall, my memories have always been a bit... dodgy." I give an apologetic smile while rubbing the back of my neck.

"It was English, you had it right the first time." Monika responds. "But... There is something I need to ask, in private if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure... You mind waiting a sec Sayori?" I ask her, stopping at the door.

"Alright, but hurry back, or you'll miss the surprise!" As enthusiastic as ever.

Me and Monika step into the hall, carefully shutting the door behind her, she turns to me with a glare. "You're not supposed to be here, you know?"

"Oh, I'm well aware Mon... But the fact is, I am here. And I'm ending this... Game." I give her a look of determination.

"Oh, so you'll just play it through, then delete us?"

"No... I'm here to set you all free."

Monika's eyes widen. "W-what?..."

"You heard me, I'm here to set you all free from this hell." I bring my hand up to my chest, resting it over my heart. "I was given an opportunity I couldn't refuse. And to complete my mission here, I have to save all the girls from their natural problems before the festival ends. And I have to tell them about this reality."

"B-but, how are you going to save us? This place, this game, It's a nightmare..."

"Then I wake you all up. Once we run through the story, I can leave, and take you all with me."

Monika started to cry, tears filled with happiness and hope. "M-my love..." She wrapped her arms around me, crying into my chest...

"Monika..." I wrap my arms around her, just to let her know I'm there. "It's gonna be okay... You don't have to be alone, ever again."

She held me tighter, her tears stating to mess up my jacket, but I could care less, I have to save her first. "I..." Her voice is quiet, soft... but filled with so much love.

"Shh..." I rest my chin atop her head, letting my fingers run through her long hair. We stay like that for a few moments, letting the emotions just flow freely... "I promise... I'll be there, whenever you need me."

She sniffled, then nodded.

"Hey..." I look down, her emerald eyes meet mine. For a moment, we just stare at each other, letting our eyes speak for us.

"I love you." she says it so quietly, I almost didn't hear, if it wasn't for the fact that her mouth moved.

"I love you." I respond... I lean down, and plant a kiss directly on her lips, she responds in turn... it was a simple, chaste kiss, but one filled with emotions that rivaled simple words... when it broke, I sat my forehead against hers.

"Monika..." I close my eyes. "I want to save you, so much..." I open them, worried. "But you're not the only one, you know?"

"I know." She looks down. "It's kinda hard not to care about them, isn't it?" She has a small smile.

"It is... I fell in love with all of you, maybe a little less so with Yuri, but still."

"Aha... Yeah, I don't really get the appeal."

"Well, shy, bookworm, a hidden confident side... Assets." I mutter that last part under my breath, but Monika hears it, she hits me lightly on the chest.

"Perv."

We break our embrace, but I hold her hands in mine. "Listen Monika... When this is over, I want you to know, I'm not just stopping here... There are other places among the multiverse that need saving, and it's going to be a bit of a journey... I don't know if you'd want to follow me, but if you choose not to, there's a place you can go, to wait for me."

"Where?"

"The Ether, the place between worlds. Where I end my journey."

"When will we see each other?"

"Whenever I save a new world..." I smile. "Monika, I promise, this can work."

She looks apprehensive for a moment, before nodding. "Okay..."

"Let's go back in, before they worry." I took Monika's hand, giving it a careful squeeze, she smiled back. I let her go and opened the door.

"What took you two so long?" Sayori asked, she was talking with Yuri.

"Monika just had to confirrm a few things, and we caught up a bit." I smiled to Sayori, who returned it in kind...

* * *

 

**~-A Story of Many Universes-~**

 

The hour passed quickly, with me complimenting Natsuki on her baking skills, and offering her a challenge with my own cooking, as well as talking with Yuri about some of her reading habits, considering she and I have similar tastes, oddly enough Psychological Horror, as well as getting in a conversation with Sayori about the meaning of life... (It actually went the same as the conversation in RvB), And silently comforting Monika...

All in all, productive first day.

"Hey, I got an idea." I said alound, so the club could hear.

"What you got Drakey?" Sayori asked, she and I were talking about sleep, and how wonderful it is.

"Well, you know how I'm a new member and all that? And the fact that this IS a literature club? Well, I was thinking, that maybe we can get to know each other a little better by writting a poem to share with the group!"

It was taken about as well as it was normally.

"What?" Asked Natsuki.

"A-ah..." Yuri meeped timidly.

"Ooh, That sounds fun!" Added Sayori.

"That's a good idea Drake." Monika responded.

I gave Sayori and Monika a smile, then turned to the remaining two. "There is no more passionate writing, than writing to one's self, after all. It will give each of us a view into eachother's mind, and give us all a base on which to get to know each other far better than we do now."

"W-while I do agree... Not everyone is eager to share what they think..." Yuri answered.

"Yeah! Yuri's right, why should we?" Natsuki added.

"Well... I thought it would be a nice idea... and I wanted to get to know you girls better..." I answered, dejectedly.

By the guilty expressions on the girls faces, it worked...

"That... may not be... so bad." Natsuki said quietly.

My eyes lit up. "R-really!?"

"I suppose..." Yuri answered.

"It's decided then! We'll each go and write a poem, then when we come to the club tomorrow, we'll share what we wrote!" Monika chimed in happily.

It was at that moment I noticed the clock. "Oh, wow..."

"Well, I guess we can wrap today up on a good note!"

"Hey Drake, you wanna walk home together?" Sayori asked me.

I simply smiled "Yeah, I'd like that."

**~-A Story of Many Universes-~**

**Author's Note:**

> Holy wow, that was a doozy, over 3,000 words... One of the longest real chapters I've ever written...
> 
> I guess that just shows my devotion to this story.
> 
> Anyhow, this is Chapter One of the DDLC Arc.
> 
> And I'm Israphel Redfield, Signing out!~


End file.
